A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Data centers may, for example, provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing). When a failure of a component such as a storage device occurs, customers may lose data and may be unable to provide services to their downstream customers, resulting in lost revenue and customer dissatisfaction.